


Build Up

by Ayantiel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayantiel/pseuds/Ayantiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting this long to approach Martin proved both the best and worst idea he'd ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago and I have no clue why I didn't post it here before until now.

The tension between them had been building for some weeks now. Douglas wasn't sure when exactly it had started, but gradually their interactions grew more, well really there was no other word for it, flirtatious. As hard as it was to believe that MJN's very own prissy captain Crieff could be flirtatious in the first place, somehow Martin managed to pull off a come hither look while hiding his blushing face in his hands.

While he certainly enjoyed that look on his captain's face, Douglas knew he had to thread carefully. He was familiar of the peculiar combination of intense pride and lack of self-confidence Martin possessed, and he had to make sure that he didn't scare him off. For every wink and suggestive comment Douglas made sure to check Martin's reaction and even if it was a positive one he wouldn't go too far. Martin wasn't at his best under pressure and if Douglas was completely honest with himself, he cared too much already for his colleague to risk pushing him into anything he might not want after all.

It was therefor a surprise when he found Martin on the doorstep of his hotel room just shortly after they had arrived. He'd only been able to unzip his overnight bag when he heard the knock. When Douglas opened the door he was met with a baffling sight. His brain later made the connection that yes, that had indeed been a predatory look on his captain's face.

'Martin, to what do I owe this pleasure?' He asked as he greeted Martin with a pleasant smile.

'Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?' Martin asked, hardly letting Douglas finish. Douglas was slightly taken aback.

'I'm sorry?'

'You bet your lovely arse you should be.' Martin growled and before Douglas could truly process that sentences and its implications, his lips were attacked in a passionate, bruising kiss.

They stumbled backwards as Douglas was still scrambling to get over his initial surprise and Martin was not wasting any time letting his first officer catch up. By the time they reached the bed Douglas' brain kicked in and he reached blindly behind him to shove his overnight bag off the bed and onto the floor in a careless fashion. Just in time too because Martin was already pushing him down on the bed, never stopping his assault on his mouth.

With his captain now on top of him and his own arousal steadily growing to match the impressive erection of his captain pressing against his thigh, Douglas managed to break away to take a deep breath and take a good look at his captain's face. What he saw there was pure lust.

Well that answered the first question that came to mind ('Do you really want to do this?'), but there were still other questions that begged to be answered. He didn't want to rush this, not with Martin.

'Not that I don't like where this is going, Martin. But perhaps we could go there a little slower? Take our time?' He said, trying to convince himself that he didn't sound - hoping desperately that he didn't sound as breathy as he thought.

But Martin growled. 'No fucking way' he said. 'You've taken long enough. Driving me crazy every goddamn flight. No, we're doing this and we're doing this now!'  
He kissed him again and started undoing his uniform's jacket and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. This time Douglas let him. Martin never swore. Just exactly how frustrated was he?

In an effort to find out he brought up his right leg that was positioned between Martin's legs and rubbed it against the telltale bulge in Martin's trousers. The reaction was immediate; Martin's fingers stilled and then grasped at the fabric of his shirt as he hung his head and moaned deeply, the sound seemed to come from his very core. Douglas loved it.

It also proved that Martin was indeed very frustrated as the normally so focused captain was now too distracted by pleasure to focus on the task at hand. He couldn't do much else than grind against Douglas' leg and kept on moaning and that delicious way that made Douglas' shiver with delight and his own erection grow in appreciation.

He leaned up so his mouth was right next to Martin's right ear and starting working on Martin's buttons instead while his captain was preoccupied and he whispered in his ear.  
'If I'd know just exactly how beautiful you'd look, so desperate, so gorgeous. I'd have had you up against the wall a very -' he kissed Martin's ear '- long -' another kiss '- time ago.'

Martin shuddered again and whimpered.  
'Then why - oh, oh god - why didn't you? Nnngh!'

Douglas couldn't hold himself back. He lifted Martin's chin and kissed him deeply, plundering his mouth with his tongue. For a few minutes they just kissed each other. Sure, hands wandered across clothed backs and occasionally grabbed hold of the fabric, but their attention was focused on exploring each other's mouths.  
It was, surprisingly, Martin who broke the kiss to look him in the eye. God, he was beautiful like that. 'Why didn't you?' He asked again.

'I thought you might appreciate not rushing into things.' Douglas replied. 'Apparently I miscalculated.'

'Yes. Yes, you did.' Martin growled and he kissed him again. 'Fucking tease, you are. Giving me those looks, those comments. God, did you think I was a fucking virgin or something?'

'Well you never know with you, captain.' Douglas said with a playful grin. Martin swatted at him in mock indignation.

'But in all seriousness, Martin' He went on as he continued his work on Martin's buttons. 'I wanted to make sure you were really up for it. It would make for such an awkward flight back if I had propositioned and you turned me down. Not to mention that there was the risk of continued awkwardness for the flight after that... and the one after that.'

'You thought I'd turn you down?' Martin asked in disbelief. The look of utter confusion in his eyes was doing entirely too good things to Douglas' ego and he quickly kissed him before he could get too cocky.

'I am a fair bit older than you, Martin.' Douglas said. 'I'm not saying I suffer from any type of insecurity, far from it, but I suppose I am an acquired taste.'

Martin laughed.

'Is this convincing you enough of my interest?' He purred. He moved a bit so he could grind their erections together and they both moaned appreciatively. Douglas didn't knew he had it in him to be quite so... well, sexual. He had entertained some fantasies, sure. But in those it was mostly Douglas who did the seducing and not the other way around.

'Mmmm, why yes, I think it does.' Douglas said. 'And might I compliment sir on his... assertiveness. While I do enjoy the sight of that spectacular blush of yours, this is a very nice surprise indeed.'

'Oh do shut up!' Martin growled.

'Yes, sir.' Douglas purred.

They quickly got rid of their clothing. In record time, I might add. Any notion of taking things slow was soon forgotten when Douglas could see just how far those freckles went. Oh, how he wanted to kiss each and every one of them. But that would have to wait for another time, because right now there was another part of his captain that absolutely begged for attention. And who was he to deny sir such pleasures?

Without further ado, Douglas wrapped his hands about Martin's cock, pleasantly surprised to see that Martin's natural bad luck didn't reach below his belt, so to speak.

Martin moaned and his hands stuttered forward to return the gesture. Soon they were kissing again as their hands joined in a fast rhythm. Douglas found that Martin wasn't the only one who had been sexually frustrated by their weeks of flirtation.

The pleasure was building at an alarming rate and if they continued like this, they would finish in an emberassingly short time. There was no helping it however, not with his captain moving and moaning the way that he did, spurring him on and arousing him to the point where Douglas really couldn't care less about how long they lasted, he just wanted more, more, more.

He kissed Martin everywhere he could reach without losing rhythm. His mouth, his neck, his collarbone. He bit, licked and nipped, and if the desperate cries and moans were anything to go by, Martin enjoyed it very much indeed. Each cry of passion brought Douglas closer to the edge and it wasn't long before he buried his face in Martin's neck and growled loudly as he came with stuttering hips. 

Martin wasn't far behind, growing increasingly vocal as his orgasm approached. He looked absolutely ravishing, and if Douglas hadn't just spent himself between them, he was sure the sight alone could bring him close to the edge after those weeks of flirtation. Waiting this long to approach Martin proved both the best and worst idea he'd ever had.

With a final howl that most likely the entire hotel had heard, Martin arched his back and came. Douglas kept stroking him until he'd milked every last drop out of him and Martin was softly mewling in his arms as he basked in the afterglow.

It was with a reluctant sigh that Douglas got up and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. Martin watched him through half-lidded eyes, still breathing rather heavily and with a blissful, tired smile on his face. In that moment Douglas realised just how fucked he was, if you don't mind the pun. He loved being the one who put that expression on his captain's face and he wanted to be the only one to put it there for the rest of his life.

In short, Douglas was hopelessly smitten. Now to figure out just how far his captain's affections reached.

He lay down next to Martin and risked trailing his fingers across the skin of Martin's exposed stomach. Should his captain wish to keep things strictly as friends with benefits he could move away or swat at his hand and Douglas could claim the display of affection to be nothing more than orgasmic bliss.

Martin hummed pleasantly however and snuggled up against him like an overgrown ginger kitten. Douglas found himself smiling and pressing a kiss to those ridiculous ginger curls. He could think about those things later, he decided. Best to enjoy the moment instead of worrying about wether or not it'll be over soon. For now Martin was happy and comfortable in his arms and he had freckles to kiss.


End file.
